1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring operating device for high-voltage circuit-breakers of the type having an opening spring connected to the movable breaker contact.
2. Prior Art
Considerable operating energy is required for the opening operation of SF.sub.6 breakers of the puffer type. Since the operating time must also be short, the movable parts of the operating device must have minimum mass. Taking into consideration the stroke length required, a normal screw-wound spring has too great a mass for storing energy in such applications. Instead pneumatic or hydraulic operating devices have been used with pressurized gas to store energy. However, such operating devices with compressors, pumps and other necessary auxiliary equipment are relatively expensive.